Evil Wife, Poor Husband
by Lxarxs
Summary: <html><head></head>Sungmin menjahili Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun ketakutan setengah mati. Mulai dari Kyuhyun yang dikejar-kejar banci sampai ketemu sama Mr. P! Tapi Sungmin mengaku hanya mengutus si banci minus Mr. P itu. Bagaimana nasib Kyuhyun? Crack fic! Mind to review? :D</html>


Sungmin.

Lee Sungmin lengkapnya.

Gadis cantik nan aegyo itu tersenyum evil ketika melihat pantulan seseorang di kaca.

"Sempurna.."

* * *

><p><strong>Evil Wife, Poor Husband<strong>

**mellchaaa**

**SJ belongs to themselves and God, ofc. This fiction is mine ;D**

**Warning :: Minnie as yeojya—genderswitch. **

**Enjoy reading!**

* * *

><p>Kyuhyun.<p>

Cho Kyuhyun, kekasih hati dan belahan jiwa seorang Lee Sungmin kini tengah berlari mengukur jalan, menjauhi seseorang yang tengah mengejarnya dengan nafsu dan gairah yang membara.

Kyuhyun dengan raut wajah ketakutan plus hidup segan matipun tak mau terus berlari menjauhi sosok monster gila yang berada jauh di belakangnya.

"Banci gila! Ngapain sih masih nekat ngejar-ngejar gue?" umpatnya sambil melirik ke belakang dengan wajah horror.

Seseorang—tidak jelas gendernya-dengan rambut pirang ikal yang gimbal, wajah yang penuh dengan make-up norak, menggenggam kincringan dari bekas-bekas tutup botol yang dipakukan di sebuah kayu, ditambah lagi dengan sound system yang diselempangkan di badannya. Sosok banci menyeramkan tersebut terus mengejarnya dengan nepsong. Tapi tetep, kemayu~ ngondek gitchyu dewhh~ #plak

"Akang Cho~ don't be begindang dong, awwh~ 'kan eike nggak ngegigit situ~" seru banci itu ngondek, masih dengan berlari—kuat banget ngejar Kyuhyun sambil bawa sound system sama gembolan segede karung goni.

Emang bener ya banci tuh, fisik aja ngodek.. Dalemnya? Aw! Nggak nahan, boo~! Laki abis!

"SHUT THE HELL UP, SLUT! JUST LEAVE ME AND GO TO HELL! ARGHHHHHHH!" jerit Kyuhyun frustasi. Ia benar-benar menyesal karena telah memilih gang banci di samping kampusnya untuk jalan pulang, biasanya 'kan dia lewat jalan depan.

Tunggu, kenapa gang banci? Karena disana tersedia berbagai macam banci dari berbagai negara. Mulai dari banci ekspor dari Indonesia yang badannya urat doang, sampai banci Thailand yang mulus banget.

"WOY! NGOMONG APA LO BARUSAN!" bentak banci itu sangar, ia menambah kecepatan hingga mengimbangi Kyuhyun dan meraih kerah kemeja Kyuhyun.

DEG!

'Mami, papi.. Minnie.. Kuyu mau mati aja sekarang, maafin Kuyu yah kalau selama ini Kuyu banyak salah.. Hiks hiks,' wasiat Kyuhyun sok imut dari dalam lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam ketika wajahnya hanya berjarak lima cm dari muka abstrak si banci.

Mukanya menyeramkan, jelas. Dengan wajah yang dipakaikan foundation setebal dua cm, bedak tabur murahan setebal tiga cm, blush on pink norak lima cm, lengkap dengan mascara, eyeliner dan eyeshadow warna-warni macam pelangi yang makin bikin Kyuhyun merinding disko.

Oh, jangan lupakan lipstick merah ngejreng yang menyot-menyot, melewati garis bibir yang sudah ditentukan(?).

"NGOMONG APA LO BARUSAN?" bentak banci itu sekali lagi, wajah Kyuhyun yang katanya cakep itu langsung banjir sama saliva-saliva si banci yang menjijikan. Yeaks~

"NGOMONG APA?" teriak banci itu sekali lagi garang. Banci metal! Yeaaaaah! \m/

"Ka-kagak, bang.. Aye kagak ngomong apa-apa.." jawab Kyuhyun tergagap-gagap.

"APA LO BILANG? BANG? ABANG? Heh! Asal lo tau aja, gue ini cantiknya ngalahin Madonna sama Britniy Spirs! Ngapa lo bisa manggil gue abang-abang! Cih, tak sudi lah yaw~" seru banci itu sambil mengibaskan rambut gimbalnya.

Tring tring tring

Kutu-kutunya loncat semua.

"E-eh, maksud aye.. Aye kagak ngomong apa-apa, ncing.." ulang Kyuhyun lagi ragu.

"NCING? NCING LO BILANG? LO KATE GUE AIR SENI APA NCING NCING!" teriak banci itu gak nyantai.

'Ya jashin.. Hamba tahu saya banyak dosa, tapi jashin.. Apabila engkau menyayangi banci ini, berilah jalan kebenaran untuknya ya jashin.. Tapi apabila engkau menyayangiku, bunuhlah banci ini ya jashin.. Amin,' Kyuhyun komat-kamit. Dia capek tiap sebulan empat kali harus diganggu ama banci kagak jelas ini, rutin banget.. Lebih rutin dari dia nonton yadong (?).

"HEYO! YOU BANCI GENDENG! SINI YOU!"

Kyuhyun menoleh seketika ketika ia mendengar suara itu, suara tuhan.. Suara utusan tuhan! Ya, Kyuhyun yakin benar akan hal itu.

"YES! JASHIN STILL LOVE ME!" pekik Kyuhyun kegirangan ketika mendapati orang yang teriak-teriak tadi.

Satpol PP!

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA~ mati eike ada satpol PP!" jerit banci itu nggak banget, setelah menyelempangkan sound system abal-abalnya, ia langsung ambil langkah seribu. Rem?pong~

"WOY BANCI! SINI KAU!" teriak satpol PP itu sambil mengayunkan pentungannya.

Tapi bukannya malah kabur, dia malah berbalik badan dan memandang satpol PP itu dengan hawa nepsong.

"KEJAR DAKU KAU KU TANGKAAAAAAAAAAAAP~"

"GYAAAAAAA!"

Dan Kyuhyun memilih untuk meninggalkan tempat terkutuk beserta jeritan-jeritan memilukan dari satpol PP itu ketika digrepe-grepe sama banci nepsongan itu.

**-xoxoxo-**

BLAM

Kyuhyun menutup pintu dengan kencang dan bersandar di pintu kayu itu dengan nafas tersengal-sengal.

"Kyu?"

Kyuhyun mendongak, ia menemukan gadis cantik berambut pirang di sisi pintu sedang memandangnya keheranan. "Gwaenchanayo? Apa yang terjadi? Kok wajahmu kusut begini?"

"MINNIE!" Kyuhyun langsung memeluk tubuh mungil Sungmin penuh damba. "Aku hampir di raep! Di raep! Hiks," adunya.

Sungmin tersenyum evil, "di raep sama siapa? Siapa yang berani ngeraep pacarnya Minnie? Sini kasih tau Minnie!" seru Sungmin sok prihatin.

"Si Unyuk banci itu! Hiks, untung ada Hae-ahjussi..Tapi jadi Hae-ahjussi yang di raep sama si banci sialan itu! Huweee," rengekkan Kyuhyun menjadi-jadi.

"Sssh, tenang ada Minnie disini.." ujar Sungmin sambil menyeringai ngeri.

**-xoxoxo-**

"Kyuu~" panggil Sungmin dari dapur, sedangkan Kyuhyun sedang main mortal kombat sendirian di ruang tengah.

"Persediaan makanan habis, mau beli ke supermarket ngga?" tanya Sungmin lagi.

"Ogah, lagi lawan Sub Zero, nih.. Susah," tolak Kyuhyun mentah-mentah.

Tanpa disadari sekarang Sungmin sudah ada di samping Kyuhyun, ia memandangi Kyuhyun dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa digambarkan.

Biasanya kalau udah begini Minnie pasti matiin listrik di rumah, terus merajuk supaya aku mau ke supermarket, batin Kyuhyun masih asik main PS.

"Hmm, ya sudah.. Aku pergi dulu, ya. Jaga rumah yang baik ya, Kyu. Kalau sudah sore jangan lupa nyalakan lampu depan dan belakang, beresin kamar juga jangan lupa. Aku pergi dulu, annyeong!" pesan Sungmin sambil mencium bibir Kyuhyun sekilas dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terdiam.

"Tumben-tumbenan Minnie nggak marah, malah nyium aku lagi.." gumam Kyuhyun pada dirinya sendiri. Ia mengelus-elus tengkuknya, "perasaan gue kagak enak, nih.."

**-xoxoxo-**

"Hahahahahaha~ good job, team! Sekarang lakukan misi kalian yang selanjutnya dengan baik juga, yaa! Selamat berjuang, teman-teman!" ucap Sungmin sambil memutuskan sambungan teleponnya.

Ia memasukkan handphone nya ke saku celananya sambil menyeringai menyeramkan.

"Rasakan pembalasanku, Kyunnie-chagiya~"

Setelah mengucapkan serentetan kata-kata iblis itu, Sungmin melanjutkan aktifitas belanjanya dengan tenang.

**-xoxoxo-**

"Err, sudah jam lima sore ternyata.."

Kyuhyun mematikan TV dan mengeluarkan kaset PS dari PS dan meniup-niup kaset PS tersebut, "kau jangan sampai rusak, yah.. Aku belinya limited edition, nih. Dapet malakin orang juga," jelas Kyuhyun pada kaset tersebut dan memasukkannya ke tempatnya.

"Saatnya beresin kamar~" ia menuju kamarnya dan Sungmin di lantai atas.

Oh ya, author lupa kasih tahu kalau Kyuhyun dan Sungmin itu sudah menikah dan tinggal di satu rumah, tanpa anak yang jelas. Karena Kyuhyun dan Sungmin masing-masing masih kuliah. Lalu hidupnya sehari-hari?

Ya malakkin orang tua mereka, apalagi?

Ssyuuuu~

Kyuhyun bergidik ketika ia merasakan angin dingin meniup tengkuknya ketika ia baru membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Ah, cuma angin dari luar saja.." gumamnya meyakinkan diri sendiri.

Ssyuuuu~

Kyuhyun merasakan sesuatu yang buruk akan menimpanya. Tapi? Peduli amat~ Kyuhyun hanya ingin membahagiakan istri satu-satunya ini dengan cara sederhana yaitu mematuhi perintahnya ; beres-beres rumah.

"Lalalala~" Kyuhyun bersenandung sambil merapikan kasur, setelah meletakkan bantal dan selimut dengan posisi serapi mungkin. Ia mengambil sapu dan mulai menyapu lantai kamar.

"The world is mine~ Minnie is mine~ syalalala~" Kyuhyun terus bersenandung sambil menyapu debu di sudut-sudut kamar, ia menyingkap sprei tempat tidurnya untuk menyapu debu-debu di kolong tempat tidur.

Kyuhyun membungkukkan badannya dan melihat kolong.

Sapu yang berada digenggamannya langsung jatuh ketika ia melihat..

"POCONG! GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Kyuhyun langsung melompat histeris ke atas tempat tidurnya dan menyembunyikan dirinya di dalam selimut, memejamkan matanya erat-erat.

"TOLOOOONG! ADA POCOOONG! MINNIEEEEEE!"

**-xoxoxo-**

Sungmin baru saja keluar dari supermarket dengan buntelan plastik di kedua tangannya, matanya sibuk mencari-cari taksi yang kosong untuk ia tumpangi dan sampai ke rumah.

Drrrt drrrrt

"Yoboseyo?"

"Minnie-ah! Aku, Wookie dan yang lain sedang ada di café milikku! Ayo kesini!"

"Heechul-oppa? Baiklah, aku segera kesana! Tunggu, ya!"

Pip

Lalu Sungmin memberhentikan sebuah taksi kosong dan meluncur menuju café milik Heechul. Tanpa mengingat suaminya yang meregang nyawa di rumah akibat perbuatannya.

**-xoxoxo-**

"Oke.. Tenang, Kyuhyun.. Tenang.." ucap Kyuhyun pada dirinya sendiri, ia menghela nafas dan memberanikan turun dari tempat tidur.

Ia menyingkap sprei tempat tidurnya dan melirik ragu-ragu ke arah kolong tempat tidur.

"Huft, syukurlah sudah tidak ada.." Kyuhyun menghela nafas lega dan melangkah ke luar kamar.

"Eh, sudah jam enam? Aku belum menyalakan lampu," lalu Kyuhyun melangkah turun ke basement rumahnya untuk menyalakan lampu.

Semua sambungan listrik dan lampu-lampu yang ada di rumah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin ini diatur dan diletakkan di basement rumah mereka.

"Aish, banyak jaring laba-laba.. Minnie pasti nggak bersihin ini kemarin," keluh Kyuhyun ketika ia melangkah menuju tangga basement dan wajah cakepnya mengenai jaring laba-laba tersebut.

"Gelap sekali! Huh," memang keadaan di basement gelap sekali, tidak ada lampu sama sekali, sehingga Kyuhyun berjalan sambil meraba-raba tembok.

"Nah, ini dia.." seru Kyuhyun lega ketika jari-jarinya meraba saklar lampu.

Tring

Kyuhyun melotot seketika ketika melihat makhluk itu lagi tepat berada di depan wajahnya. Kira-kira cuma enam cm.

"P-po-po-po-POCOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG!"

Brugh

Dan Kyuhyun pingsan di basement itu dengan keadaan sama sekali tidak elit.

**-xoxoxo-**

"Jadi? Kau menjahili Kyuhyun tadi?" tanya Yesung dengan tampang tidak percaya.

Sungmin mengangguk semangat, "iya! Abisnya aku sebel sama dia, masa tadi malam dia seenaknya saja sama aku. Gatau apa aku udah capek, dia masih minta lagi!" Sungmin menggembungkan pipinya.

Heechul, Wookie dan Yesung saling berpandangan.

"Emang udah nasibmu punya suami pervert, hentai bin yadong macam si Kyuhyun itu.." gumam Hankyung yang baru saja dari toilet.

"Jadi kamu sengaja nyewa si Unyuk untuk itu?" tanya Wookie tidak percaya. Lagi-lagi Sungmin mengangguk pasti.

"Dia kan takut banget sama yang namanya banci.. Jadi aku kerjain aja, cuma nyewa banci doang buat tadi siang, kok.. Itu doang.."

'Kejam..' batin keempat orang itu bersamaan ketika Sungmin menjelaskan kepada mereka tanpa dosa sama sekali.

**-xoxoxo-**

"Ngghh.."

Kyuhyun menggeliat pelan dari tidurnya.

"Aw!" rintihnya ketika ia berusaha bangun, ia memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut nyeri. Efek pingsan barusan sepertinya.

"A-aku dimana.." tanyanya. Ia mendudukkan diri memandangi sekeliling.

"Kamu ada di basement.."

"Oh, di basement—EH!" Kyuhyun langsung menengok ke belakangnya ketika ia mendengar suara berat yang sama sekali belum pernah ia dengar.

DEG!

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

><p><strong>-theend-<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Omake<em>**

Drrrt drrrt

Sungmin merogoh sakunya dan membuka sebuah email yang masuk ke dalam ponselnya.

**"Pocong itu adalah hantu tradisional khas Indonesia yang adalah hantu yang dibungkus dengan kain putih seperti bantal guling. Di Indonesia, hantu ini punya twitter, jejaring sosial yang kini ramai digandrungi para manusia seluruh dunia.**

**Halo, saya senang sekali bermain dengan suami anda! Dia sangat menyenangkan! Tapi maaf, saya harus pergi ke Indonesia lagi karena penerbangan pesawat saya lima menit lagi akan berangkat. Jadi waktu suami anda ketiduran di basement, saya tidak sempat untuk menggotong dia ke kamar kalian-lagian anda harus tahu kenapa alasan saya tidak bisa menggotong suami anda-tahulah, faktor X.**

**Sekali lagi saya sangat berterima kasih kepada suami anda yang bersedia mengajak saya bermain, sekarang ia masih tertidur di basement karena melihat saya. Am I too cute sampai dia pingsan begitu?**

**Terima kasih.**

**Ditulis tanpa tangan,**

**Mr. P!"**

Sungmin terbelalak kebingungan.

"PAK! CEPETAN BAWA MOBILNYA!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN** : Halo 8D author datang lagi dengan fic oneshot abal, garing bin jayus ini. Niatnya melampiaskan rasa stress author selama liburan. Pelampiasan karena besok author udah masuk dan hari sabtunya libur! HARI KEJEPIT NASIONAL! *Demo ke kepala sekolah*

Kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan. Mind to review? *blingbling*


End file.
